Bubblegum
by sweetsunshine000
Summary: Men were like candy, and Marui Bunta was like the bubblegum he chewed. MaruiOC. ONESHOT


**Summary: Men were like candy. That's what my mother used to tell me. Okay, worst analogy ever, but it seemed to fit when it came to the guy that sits next to me at Rikkaidai. Yep, men were like candy, and Marui Bunta was like the bubblegum he chewed. **

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first Prince of Tennis story, and it's about Marui Bunta. I saw him in Prince of Tennis and thought he was so adorable that I must write a story about him, and then I got this idea. The thing is, I don't really do gay relationships (though I don't have a problem with it. I have indulged in plenty of Prince of Tennis fanfics, and what do you know? They're all gay), and since there aren't really any satisfactory female characters in this show, I just made one up. She's an OC, but she's pretty much nameless. If it bothers you, just make one up. It could be something really weird for all I care. Read and review, please. =P**

**BUBBLEGUM**

Men were like candy. That's what my mother used to tell me. It was probably the worst analogy she has ever made in the fourteen years of my existence, but it did catch on eventually. She said that men were like candy because however sweet and satisfying they were, too much wasn't good for you. It would make you sick. Now I don't know if she said that to actually help me with my predicament or if it was just a parent's sad attempt to keep their growing daughter a child forever by telling me boys would make me ill, but I listened to her anyways.

Now you might be asking what boy would make me desperate enough to actually ask my mother for advice. The answer to that question was _him, _Marui Bunta. He sat next to me in class at Rikkaidai, but besides the usual "Do you have any gum," I've never really held a real conversation with him, yet he was the object of my obsession. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. What was it about him? He's just the guy that sits next to me in class. I've probably sat next to a million guys in my life, but none of them have caught my attention the way _he _has, always blowing his annoying, yet adorable bubbles of gum. _He _was something else.

I gripped my backpack tighter as I neared Rikkaidai early that morning. It was a rather cool and dreary day, and the temperature was still dropping. In the background, I could hear the sounds of the prominent Rikkaidai tennis team playing on the courts. I passed by them on my way to school, as I usually do, and there he was, so frustratingly enticing. _Pop_. I watched as he swung his racket with ease, sending the ball to roll across the net before falling onto the other side of the court. _Pop_.

"Segoi," I found myself muttering under my breath. I realized I was up by the fence, watching with fascination. Once, he noticed me on the side, but he did nothing but smirk and turn back to his game. I stood there for another few minutes until the first bell distracted me for a moment, signaling that class was about to begin. I glanced at the court one last time, but he was no longer there. Letting my confusion over his sudden disappearance go with a sigh, I was about to head towards the school building when I noticed a figure blocking my way.

"Enjoy the show?" _Pop_.

I couldn't find the words to speak, still letting the shock subside, so I merely nodded.

"Did you see my signature move? I'm a genius, aren't I?"

I gave a nervous laugh, then proceeded to head to class, face reddening slightly. The rest of the morning, I kicked myself for not handling that better. He was actually starting a conversation with me about something other than gum, and I just walked away. In class, I couldn't bring it to myself to look at him so I spent the school day focusing on the lesson more than I normally do. But as it turns out, my awkward behavior this morning didn't affect our daily ritual. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Do you have any gum?" _Pop_.

I arched an eyebrow.

"Why do you need gum? You already have it."

He scoffed, making me slightly irritated. "Never stopped you before."

"Huh?" I was taken aback, not understanding one bit. He shot me his trademark smirk and reached into his tennis bag to pull out the book we needed for class, in the process revealing his vast collection of bubblegum, all kinds, from original to sour to his usual favorite. I couldn't help but give a small smile at the sight of this. "Figures…"

_Pop_.

Yep, men were like candy, and Marui Bunta was like the sweet bubblegum he chewed. He was addicting. I knew I had better stop this soon, or else my infatuation for this guy could turn into a nasty habit.

**Okay, when I wrote this, I didn't know if people would understand it or not. I was going to write a few more sentences for clarity, but they just sort of downplayed the moment so I left them out. If you didn't get it, just click the little review button and tell me so I can revise it. Anyways, I'm writing a sequel to compliment this one. It should really give you a better understanding of the entire thing. I have no idea when it'll come out, but hopefully, it'll be soon. And no, love hasn't exactly blossomed yet between the two. I just thought it was a nice, flirty little moment. **


End file.
